Niedokończona historia
by carrolyn
Summary: Każdy wie, że panienka Gilbert zawsze jest gotowa do poświęceń. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o jej bliskich, o kogoś, kogo kocha.


Nie jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie, piszę od dłuższego czasu. Jednak jestem świadoma, że nie idzie mi to tak, jakbym chciała, ale trzeba ćwiczyć, więc macie tego owoce tutaj. :)

* * *

Zastanawiałam się, czy powinnam pozostać w pensjonacie czy powrócić do domu, do Jeremiego. Nie groziło mi już żadne niebezpieczeństwo z jego strony, więc miałam szansę więcej czasu spędzić z bratem. Zaś z drugiej strony obawiałam się, iż w dalszym ciągu to jemu grozi niebezpieczeństwo z mojej strony. Kto wie, co się wydarzy, kiedy przypadkowo się zadraśnie? I choć nie chciałabym zrobić mu krzywdy, nieświadomie mogłabym to uczynić. On mógł "wyleczyć się" z obsesji zabijania wampirów, natomiast ja byłam wampirem. Na to nie ma lekarstwa, w każdym bądź razie nie wierzę, by ono w ogóle istniało.

Zrezygnowana przycupnęłam na łóżku. Przymknęłam powieki, starając się oczyścić umysł z jakichkolwiek myśli. Wówczas poczułam, jak materac obok mnie ugina się. Otworzywszy oczy, ujrzałam Damona przyglądającego mi się z troską.

— Co robisz? — zapytał cicho. Wyciągnął rękę i po chwili musnął wierzchem dłoni mój policzek.

— Myślę. Zastanawiałam się, czy nie wrócić do domu… — umilkłam, zauważając jego minę. Damon zmarszczył brwi.

— Zmieniłaś zdanie? Uciekasz ode mnie? — W jego głosie dało się usłyszeć zawód i jednocześnie strach. Energicznie potrząsnęłam głową.

— Nie, nie. Skąd przyszło ci to do głowy?

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że mógł tak w ogóle pomyśleć. Wątpił w moją miłość? Ach, rozumiem, dlaczego miał wątpliwości. Damon sądził, że to przez więź zbliżyliśmy się do siebie.

— Po prostu chciałam wrócić do domu. Jednak jest z nim Matt… Sama nie wiem — westchnęłam.

Nim Damon zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, przerwał mu mój telefon, który brzęczał na stoliku. Sięgnęłam po komórkę i odebrałam.

— Halo?

— Powiedz mi, jak ważny jest dla ciebie twój przyjaciel Matt? — odezwał się nieznajomy, zachrypnięty i nieprzyjemny głos.

— Kto mówi? — starałam się zachować spokój pomimo złych przeczuć.

— Przyjdź do ruin na cmentarzu, jeśli chcesz, by ten marny człowieczek pozostał przy życiu. Masz być sama — dobitnie podkreślił ostatnie zdanie. I tyle. Rozłączył się.

Spojrzałam na Damona. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Doskonale wiedziałam, co za moment nastąpi.

— Nigdzie nie idziesz.

Wybałuszyłam na niego oczy. Że co?!

— On ma Matta. Kimkolwiek jest, muszę tam iść — oznajmiłam, po czym poderwałam się z łóżka. Zaraz potem silna dłoń zacisnęła się na moim nadgarstku.

— Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno?! — Jego oczy pociemniały; był zły.

— Damon — jęknęłam.

— Nie.

Do diaska, on mnie stąd nie wypuści, uświadomiłam sobie, spoglądając na niego. Musiałam coś zrobić. Po chwili już wiedziałam. Nie chciałam tego czynić, ale… Chodziło o Matta. Nie mogła mu się stać żadna krzywda z mojego powodu. Bowiem z pewnością chodziło o mnie, skoro porywacz zgłosił się właśnie do mnie.

Zrezygnowana westchnęłam cicho, a na twarzy Salvatore'a wymalowała się ulga.

— Grzeczna dziewczynka — mruknął, po czym uwolnił z uścisku moją rękę. Odwrócił się, zmierzał ku wyjściu, lecz w wampirzym tempie znalazłam się tuż przed nim.

— Wybacz mi — wyszeptałam z bólem, po czym skręciłam mu kark. Bezwiedne ciało upadło na ziemię. Nie mogłam mu pozwolić działać na własną rękę.

— No, no, no. Kogo my tu mamy? Doppelgänger we własnej osobie.

Mężczyzna ubrany na czarno, z ciemnymi, półdługimi włosami stanął przede mną. Jego twarz byłą pokryta licznymi bliznami, wokół oczu i na czole widzialne były zmarszczki. Kim on był?

— Gdzie jest Matt? — wycedziłam przez zęby, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Jaka panna rzeczowa, panno Gilbert — uśmiechnął się ironicznie, dłonią wskazując mi kierunek. W kącie leżał skrępowany Matt. Natychmiast podbiegłam do niego; nieznajomy mnie nie zatrzymał. Donovan miał przerażenie w oczach, lecz ustąpiło ono miejsce ogromnej uldze.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Matt pokiwał głową.

— Uciekaj.

Początkowo nie chciał spełnić mojej prośby, lecz ostatecznie zmusiłam go do opuszczenia ruin. Tymczasem nieznajomy zdążył się zaopatrzyć w drewniany kołek. O nie.

— Czego chcesz? Kim jesteś?

— Ach, przepraszam. Jestem Straton, jeden z Pięciu.

Jego głos sugerował, iż był z siebie dumny. A do mnie dotarło, w jakiej sytuacji się znalazłam.

Mężczyzna zbliżał się do mnie, a ja automatycznie cofałam się.

— Dlaczego ja?

To pytanie mimowolnie padło z moich ust, nim zdążyłam ugryźć się w język.

Straton uniósł brew, a jego twarz wykrzywił brzydki, wredny grymas.

— Po pierwsze, jesteś wampirem. Po drugie, mam słabość do panienek z rodu Petrovej — wyszeptał mi wprost do ucha. Wzdrygnęłam się. — Katherine gdzieś zwiała. Jest mistrzynią w ukrywaniu się, więc nawet mnie trochę czasu zajmie odnalezienie jej. A ty — wskazał na mnie palcem — jesteś na miejscu. Ale nie martw się, na Katherine również przyjdzie czas. Wpierw wy, potem Salvatore'owie… Ułożyłem sobie plan.

Prychnęłam, usłyszawszy jego słowa. Najwyraźniej zdenerwowałam Stratona, ponieważ ścisnął z całej siły moją szyję. Do diaska, on był podobnie silny jak wampir!

Uniósł rękę, w której trzymał narzędzie zbrodni. Już się przygotowywałam na śmiertelny cios, lecz ten nie nadszedł. Za to uścisk poluźnił się, a Straton wylądował na drugim końcu ruin. Nie wiedziałam, co się dzieje, ale za chwilę przede mną pojawił się Damon. O cholera!

Nim zdążyłam zrobić jakikolwiek ruch, Straton zaatakował Damona. Wydałam z siebie zduszony okrzyk. Chciałam ruszyć mu na ratunek, ale nogi wrosły mi w ziemię. Z przerażeniem przypatrywałam się walce łowcy z wampirem. Były momenty, kiedy Damon miał przewagę nad Stratonem, lecz w ostateczności… To łowca osiągnął zwycięstwo.

Widziałam na własne oczy, jak wbijał Damonowi kołek prosto w serce i go raptownie wyrwał.

— Nie! — krzyknęłam wówczas, ale było za późno. Głowa mojego ukochanego odwróciła się w moją stronę. W jego oczach ujrzałam ból. Poderwałam się z miejsca, ale Straton mnie wyprzedził. Odepchnął mnie, porzucił ciało Damona i zbliżył się, aby dokończyć swoje zadanie.

— Ty łajdaku — warknęłam, odpychając go od siebie. Furia, która mnie ogarnęła, była nie do opisania. Dopiero teraz dotarło do mnie, co się wydarzyło. Natarłam na łowcę, wytrąciłam z jego rąk kołek, a sama wyrwałam serce z jego piersi. Nie miałam żadnych skrupułów. Przepełniała mnie żądza zemsty.

Martwe ciało osunęło się na ziemię. Z moich oczu popłynęły łzy. Upadłam na kolana, nogi miałam jak z waty. Podczołgałam się do ciała Damona. Jego głowę ułożyłam sobie na kolanach. Odgarnęłam z jego czoła kruczoczarne kosmyki włosów.

— Damon — załkałam, pochylając się nad nim. Nie, to nie mogła być prawda. On musiał żyć!

Nie miałam pojęcia, ile czasu spędziłam, tuląc do siebie zmumifikowane ciało ukochanego. Nic nie miało już sensu. Nic… Nie mogłam sobie podarować, że nie zareagowałam. Gdyby nie moje tchórzostwo… Cholera jasna!

Przed moimi oczami mimowolnie pojawiały się co rusz nowe obrazy. Nie chciałam o tym myśleć. Nie mogłam sobie wyobrażać twarzy Damona, z idealnymi rysami, tymi cudownymi oczami, ustami, które ostatnimi czasy uwielbiałam całować. To był niewyobrażalny ból.

Przymknęłam oczy i mimowolnie poddałam się nostalgii…

_— Elena Gilbert. Towarzyszyć jej będzie Stefan Salvatore._

_Gdy usłyszałam słowa zapowiedzi, wzięłam głęboki wdech. Mogłam się wycofać, ale nie zrobiłam tego. Teraz było już za późno. Z dumnie uniesioną głową kroczyłam po schodach, lecz moja pewność siebie ulotniła się, kiedy okazało się, że miejsce, które powinien zajmować Stefan, jest puste. O nie. I co teraz? Co zrobić? Zawrócić się?_

_Z opresji wybawił mnie Damon. Posłał mi pokrzepiający uśmiech, a ja w głębi duszy odetchnęłam z ulgą. Z wdzięcznością ujęłam jego dłoń. Wyszliśmy na plac przed domem Lockwoodów i w tym momencie ponownie ogarnął mnie strach. Rozległy się pierwsze dźwięki muzyki. Musieliśmy zatańczyć. Miałam jedynie nadzieje, że Damon zna kroki. Och, oczywiście, że zna! — odezwał się głosik z mojej podświadomości — Żył w czasach, w których tańczono ten taniec. Z pewnością jest dobrym partnerem._

_— Co robimy? — wyszeptałam, gdy pochyliliśmy się ku sobie._

_— Tańczymy — odparł._

_Wycofaliśmy się. Wyprostowałam się, powtarzając sobie "będzie dobrze". Nie odrywałam oczu od twarzy Damona. W ten sposób łatwiej było mi się skupić na tańcu. Choć początkowo nie dotykaliśmy się dłońmi, czułam wyraźne napięcie. Gdy złączyliśmy się w walcu, poczułam prąd, który przebiegł przez moje ciało. On też to poczuł, jego oczy mówiły wszystko._

Ach. Bal Miss Mystic Falls. Nasz wspólny taniec szczególnie zapadł mi w pamięci. Miał on dla mnie ogromne znaczenie. To, co działo się wówczas między naszymi ciałami… Nie do odpisania.

Zalała mnie kolejna fala wspomnień.

_To był dzień pełen wrażeń. Chciałam tylko położyć się we własnym łóżku i odpłynąć. Opuściłam łazienkę i przeszłam do sypialni. Ledwo przekroczyłam jej próg, a moim uszom dobiegł znajomy głos:_

_— Niezła piżamka._

_Uniosłam głowę i ujrzałam siedzącego na parapecie Damona. Uśmiechał się w charakterystyczny tylko dla niego sposób. Nie miałam nastroju na jego gierki, choć byłam mu wdzięczna, iż miał spory udział w uratowaniu mojego życia. Musiałam go jakoś zbyć. Użyłam dobrze znanej wymówki, która po części była prawdą._

_— Jestem zmęczona, Damonie._

_Musiałam być głupia, jeśli liczyłam na to, iż odpuści. W końcu Damon to… Damon. Wstał z parapetu i podszedł do mnie._

_— Coś ci przyniosłem._

_Na potwierdzenie swoich słów uniósł w dłoń, w której trzymał mój naszyjnik — podarunek od Stefana._

_— Myślałam, że przepadł — mruknęłam z niedowierzaniem. — Dziękuję. — Wyciągnęłam rękę, by odebrać zgubę, lecz Salvatore cofnął się, zabierając mi sprzed nosa łańcuszek. Zmarszczyłam z niezadowolenia brwi. W co on znowu grał? — Proszę, oddaj mi go — powiedziałam cicho, aczkolwiek stanowczo._

_— Muszę wpierw coś powiedzieć._

_— Dlaczego nie możesz mi oddać naszyjnika?_

_Miałam złe przeczucia. Zwłaszcza, że Damon zawahał się, jakby nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. A to niespotykane zjawisko._

_— To, co mam ci do powiedzenia, prawdopodobnie jest najbardziej egoistyczną rzeczą w całym moim życiu._

_— Damonie, proszę, nie zaczynaj — jęknęłam._

_— Nie. Powiem to tylko raz, a ty musisz tego wysłuchać._

_Teraz już wiedziałam, że nie ma sensu z nim walczyć. Tak więc pozwoliłam mu mówić._

_— Kocham cię, Eleno. Właśnie dlatego nie mogę być egoistą, a ty nie możesz o tym wiedzieć. Nie zasługuję na ciebie, ale mój brat tak._

_Co…? Nie, to chyba nie działo się naprawdę. Wpatrywałam się w niego zdumiona, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego słowa. Tymczasem wampir kontynuował swój wywód:_

_— Szkoda, że nie będziesz tego pamiętać. Ale tak właśnie musi być…_

_I wymazał mi pamięć._

Tyle czasu żyłam w nieświadomości. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, że coś takiego miało w ogóle miejsce. Musiałam dopiero stać się wampirem, aby poznać prawdę. Co prawda, wcześniej usłyszałam to wyznanie z ust Damona, lecz ten był umierający. Z biegiem czasu zaczęłam sobie uświadamiać, że brat Stefana wcale nie jest mi obojętny…

_Nie. Nie mogę z nim dłużej przebywać w jednym łóżku, myślałam. Potrzebuję świeżego powietrza. Poderwałam się z łóżka, po czym opuściłam motelowy pokój. Chłodny powiew wiatru smagał moją twarz, pomagając mi jednocześnie ochłonąć. Zabrałam Damona do Denver, aby upewnić się, co do niego czuję. Jednak to nie było takie proste. Jego bliskość… Traciłam oddech, moje zmysły szalały. Mało brakowało, a rzuciłabym się na niego._

_Jednak Damon podążył za mną. Gdy wyczułam jego obecność, odwróciłam się na moment i westchnęłam cicho._

_— Proszę, nie._

_Opatuliłam się sweterkiem._

_— Dlaczego nie? — Damon nie ustępował. — Eleno…_

_Czemu mi utrudniał? Chyba nie miał pojęcia, jak działał na mnie jego głos. Miał mętlik w głowie, nie wiedziałam co robić. W końcu się poddałam. Nie miałam siły dłużej walczyć z własnymi żądzami. Odwróciłam się i z gwałtowną namiętnością wpiłam się w jego wargi. Damon początkowo wydawał się zdziwiony, lecz niedługo potem odpowiedział mi tym samym. Nie byliśmy w stanie oderwać się od siebie._

_W pewnym momencie poczułam za plecami chłodną ścianę. Usta Damona błądziły po mojej szyi, dekolcie, jednak ujęłam jego twarz w dłonie i odnalazłam jego wargi._

_Gdyby Jeremy nam nie przerwał, kto wie, jakby potoczył się wieczór? Z jednej strony byłam szczęśliwa, że wreszcie ujawniłam swoje emocje, zaś z drugiej złościłam się na siebie, ponieważ wciąż kochałam Stefana mimo wszystko._

Ostatni obraz, który pojawił się przed moimi oczami, niemal skruszył moje serce na miliony kawałeczków.

_Przypominałam sobie moment sprzed paru godzin. Bal Miss Mystic Falls i taniec. Tak bardzo chciałam się znaleźć na ich miejscu i powtórzyć to. Razem z Damonem._

_— Dzisiaj… Chciałam zatańczyć z tobą — wyszeptałam, spoglądając na niego. Wampir uśmiechnął się, a po chwili wstał i wyciągnął do mnie rękę. Chciał tańczyć? Tutaj? Bez chwili wahania ujęłam jego dłoń. Oplótł mnie w ręką w pasie, przylgnęłam do niego ciałem. Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu. Było mi tak dobrze._

_Damon okręcił mnie, a gdy przyciągnął do siebie z powrotem, wpiłam się w jego wargi. Nigdy wcześniej nie byłam taka spragniona mężczyzny. Jego. Damona. Miałam ochotę rzucić się na niego, zerwać z niego wszystko i prawie tak zrobiłam. Prawdopodobnie popsułam lampę, popychając Damona na ścianę, ale to nic. Rozerwałam jego koszulę, lecz to także nie był żaden problem. Liczył się tylko on._

Tego wieczoru mu się oddałam. I nie żałowałam niczego. Na samo wspomnienie poczułam jego dłonie błądzące po ciele, usta sunące po mojej skórze… Przymknęłam oczy. Tego już nie było. I nie będzie. Damon jest martwy, przeze mnie.

Łzy spływały po moich policzkach.

— Proszę, wybacz mi — wyszeptałam.

Nieświadomie zaciskałam w dłoni kołek, którym zadano mu ostateczny cios. W mojej głowie kłębiła się tylko jedna myśl.

— Wszyscy mi wybaczcie. Damonie… Może jeszcze się spotkamy.

I po tych słowach wbiłam zaostrzony kawałek drewna prosto w moje serce.


End file.
